kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37
Gather Up!! All the Shining Stars of Seika High!! is the 37th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is annoyed to see posters of Sōtarō all over the school. Misaki tries to oppose this but Gouda says that it is not against the rules and even the school has given permission for it. Misaki decides to create posters of herself and the other participants to neutralize the effect. The first year boys distribute fliers to the girls to gather their votes. Misaki finds Sōtarō and asks him why he signed for the elections. Much to her surprise, Sōtarō reveals that he has been pressurized and forced to take the pictures for making posters. After a little silence, Sōtarō asks why Misaki still wants to be the president, even though its such a troublesome job. When Misaki explains that she has been able to acquire many things he asks for an example. Misaki responds by using him as an example, saying that if she wasn't the president, then talking to a guy who feels uneasy around girls would be impossible, when she herself hates boys. She further says that her field of vision has expanded, and she would not hand over her position and hard work to some useless guy. She comments that Sōtarō has changed a lot and in turn her views about him have changed. She used to think that he was a coward, however, she now sees him as a smart and sensitive guy who is not easily beaten down, and she might consider letting him take over her position. While leaving, she says that even though he is good, a guy without guts cannot defeat her, refering to the fact that he still eats his lunch alone. Later, Sōtarō spots Sakura and Shizuko, who are trying to search for something on top of a locker. Sakura trips and falls, but is saved by Sōtarō. Sōtarō gets embarrassed, but calms down when Sakura thanks him. He recalls Misaki saying that the field of her vision has expanded. They are interrupted by Gouda and the other boys. Sōtarō 's classmates force him to wear another outfit and advertise. Sōtarō is shocked when the guys tell him that Gouda will support them during the elections, if none of the first years lay a hand on Sakura. Misaki and Takumi, who were hearing everything in disguise, reveal themselves. When Misaki asks Sōtarō if he really wants to win the elections by using such unfair methods, he replies that he never wanted any of this, and he wants to compete in the elections fairly. Later, Hinata overhears some first year boys talking about Misaki. They say that examining the enemy is not an unfair method, and therefore, they will try to find Misaki's weakness. Later in the Student Council Room, Misaki tells Takumi to stay away from her, because the other students think that she will be at advantage if he stays by her side. Takumi agrees, but only on one condition, if she plays the "Pocky Game" with him. He explains the rules, which are as follows: each side starts biting a chocolate stick and the person who does not let go until the end, wins. Misaki accepts the challenge and they start playing, neither side ready to give up. This results in them kissing. Takumi comments that Misaki really hates losing, much to her embarrassment. He kisses her head and leaves; Misaki states that she can never stand losing to him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters